Cross My Mind
by XOXO KimCloud
Summary: Sekarang mereka akhirnya mengerti alasansang naga yang mengalami kemurkaan luar biasa dan sang phoenix yang kehilangan apinya dan berganti dengan awan kelabu hanya dengan melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancarkan ketika keduanya sedang bersama... tak terpisahkan... Song-Fic Cross My Mind - It's Okay It's Love OST... ONE-SHOOT! EXO Krisyeol! RnR XOXO


**Tittle : Cross My Mind (Song-Fic)**

**Pairing: Krisyeol (selalu!)**

**Genre: Angst, Fluff and Romance of course**

**Warning(s): typo yang banyaknya sungguh tidak terkira dan sedikit kebetulan yang muncul di cerita ini hohoho...**

**Disclaimer: inspirasi dari cerita ini adalah lagu dengan judul yang sama dengan ff ini yang dijadiin soundtrack dari it's okay it's love yang dinyanyiin sama Twin Forks yang bikin saya langsung jatuh cinta sama lagu ini. Dan member exo bukan punya saya, tapi yang jelas, Krisyeol itu emak babe saya sama Sehun! (sebarkan bubuk cintanya Krisyeol)**

**Cross My Mind**

Musim berlalu dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengerikan layaknya siang dan malam yang hanya berselisih beberapa jam dan terus bergantian setiap harinya. Padahal baru beberapa minggu yang lalu, hampir semua warga Seoul mengeluhkan suhu yang panas yang membuat mereka terus-menerus mengeluarkan keringat tanpa melakukan banyak kegiatan yang berat. Belum lagi dengan _summer fashion_ serba ringan dan menyerap keringat musim panas itu harus cepat-cepat disimpan kembali untuk musim panas tahun berikutnya dan berganti dengan mantel-mantel yang masih cukup tipis sebelum akhirnya harus kembali disimpan dan berganti dengan jaket-jaket tebal dan peralatan lainnya untuk melindungi diri dari salju. Sekarang ini Seoul sudah harus menerima udara yang lembab serta hujan yang akan turun sepanjang hari dan sangat tidak terprediksi yang merupakan ciri khas musim gugur dan tentu saja akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat umum di musim gugur.

Awan kelabu yang saat ini menggantung di atas kota Seoul membuat pemandangan langit kota Seoul yang biasanya monoton dengan puncak gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tersebar di seluruh bagian kota terlihat semakin menyedihkan dan penuh dengan kemuraman serta penuh kegalauan emosi yang tergambar dari warna abu-abu yang memenuhi langit seluruh sudut kota Megapolitan Asia ini. Keadaan ini sangat cocok dengan orang-orang yang sedang mengalami kegaluan di hatinya untuk semakin merasakan kesedihan mereka di bawah cuaca yang sangat mendukung ini.

Jika kalian merasakan betapa menggalaukannya cuaca ini, begitupun dengan seorang _namja_ yang saat ini sedang meringkuk di sofa _single_ kesayangannya yang sengaja di hadapkan ke arah balkon apartemen yang ditinggali oleh beberapa orang _namja_ lainnya. Ia meringkuk sambil menatap kaca jendela yang basah dengan tetesan-tetesan air hujan serta udara yang mengembun yang ditinggalkan oleh jejak-jejak air itu di sisi lain dari jendela itu. Sudah semejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ia berubah menjadi seorang melankolis seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu dalam kesunyian dan kesedihan seperti ini. Membaca novel-novel dengan akhir yang menyedihkan atau mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang membuatnya semakin mengingat kesedihannya itu. Sangat bukan dirinya yang memiliki _imej_ cerah, secerah sinar matahari yang selalu bersinar di siang hari sepanjang musim panas yang juga membuat banyak orang senang dan sebal dalam saat yang bersamaan.

Dia adalah _happy virus_ tapi ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk menunjukkan senyum secerah mentari hingga hampir setiap hari selama masa menggalaunya itu, setiap member dari exo-k menanyakan keadaanya dan alasan sang _happy virus_ itu merasakan kegalauan. Yang membuat para member akhirnya juga merasakan kegalauan yang menguar itu di setiap sudut apartemen yang mereka tinggali itu. Karena bagi mereka, kehadiran sang _happy virus_ yang kadang menyenangkan juga menyebalkan adalah suatu hal yang konstan dalam kehidupan mereka yang cukup sibuk dengan segala status mereka sebagai grup pendatang baru itu.

Dan para member exo-k tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghilangkan kegalauan yang sudah menempel di setiap pori-pori tubuh mereka layaknya plak di gigi yang mudah muncul tapi sulit untuk di hilangkan. Jangankan berbuat untuk menghilangkan kegalauan matahari mereka, alasan kegalauan sang _happy virus_ itu saja mereka tidak tahu apalagi untuk menyembuhkan kegalauan itu. Bahkan sang _puppy_ ber-_eyeliner_ yang nota bene berstatus sebagai _partner-in-crime_ sekaligus sahabat terdekat sang _happy virus_, Byun Baekhyun, tidak mengetahui alasan munculnya kegalauan hati sang Park Chanyeol yang mendadak muncul layaknya hujan di musim gugur itu.

Sudah hampir tiga jam sang residen _happy virus_ itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, namun, tidak ada satu pun member exo-k yang berani untuk mendekatinya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk beristirahat. Mereka hanya bisa memandang sofa _single seat_ itu dari tempat mereka sedang menonton televisi tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Beberapa kali, Baekhyun harus mengganti saluran televisi mereka untuk mencari acara yang cukup menarik untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya yang menular dari _partner-in-crime_ nya itu,

Takut jika suara mereka akan mengganggu Chanyeol, mereka pun harus memelankan suaranya untuk berbisik kepada Byun Baekhyun yang berada tepat juga berada di depan televisi, mengenai keadaan Chanyeol yang membuat mereka merasakan kegalauan yang menguar pekat dari arah Chanyeol saat ini.

" Byun Baek, apa kau tahu penyebab kegalauan Park Dobi itu?" tanya Kai.

" Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan si Yoda menggalau se-menyedihkan ini?" kali ini giliran sang _chef_ andalan dari _dorm_ di lantai 12 itu menyuarakan pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi sama seperti yang sudah-sudah beberapa hari ini.

" Ya, Bebek! Jawab salah satu pertanyaan kami! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu alasan Chanyeol-_hyung_ menyebarkan virus kegalauannya sepekat ini?" Dan akhirnya kesabaran dari Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal lebih pendek dari sumbu korek itupun tersulut. Baekhyun sungguh sudah tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para member terutama pertanyaan yang paling akhir yang dilontarkan oleh mulut tengil sang _great maknae_, Oh Sehun tentunya, setiap hari setiap waktu. Mereka pikir aku pembaca pikiran apa?! Batin Baekhyun dengan raungan dalam hatinya.

" Bebek, bebek, seenaknya saja kau menyebutku dengan nama itu kau _maknae_ kurang ajar! Tanya sendiri! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengetahuinya! Kalian menyebalkan!" seru Baekhyun dengan kerasnya. Dan sesaat kemudian terdengarlah suara bantingan pintu yang membuat semua member exo-k yang ada di sana berjengit kaget. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara keras itu, Chanyeol masih tetap bertahan dalam posisinya semula tanpa ada suara sedikit pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Di tengah keributan itu, datanglah sang _leader_ dengan suara yang sedikit cempreng itu dari bagian paling luar apartemen yang dihuni oleh tujuh orang itu.

" _Aegi-deul, uri saranghaneun leader_ kembali!" katanya dengan riang sambil berjalan ke arah ruang menonton tempat para member minus Baekhyun saat ini sedang berkumpul. Ia tidak tahu menahu tentang keributan kecil yang sempat timbul diantara para anak-anaknya itu hanya memandang ketiga member exo-k yang berdiri di depan televisi sambil memandang pintu yang baru saja dibanting dengan keras oleh Baekhyun itu dengan khawatir. Khawatir menimbulkan amukan sang Ratu Diva jika mereka masuk dan meminta maaf atau sesungguhnya hanya khawatir dengan amukan sang _leader_ karena ketahuan telah membuat sang diva yang agung membanting properti milik orang lain. Bayangkan jika ternyata tenaga dalam Sang Ratu bisa menghancurkan pintu beserta dindingnya. Mau ditaruh mana muka sang _leader_ bertinggi minimal di antara member EXO itu kalau ketahuan telah merusakkan pintu. Dan hasilnya ketiga biang kerok itupun bisa saja berubah menjadi bantal pasir sang _leader_ untuk berlatih tinju.

" _Musun iriya_?" tanya sang _leader_ pendek. Ketiga pelaku itupun saling berpandangan seakan-akan menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk mengorbankan dirinya ke hadapan sang tiran untuk dijadikan persembahan kepada setan. Kyungsoo pun menghela nafas panjang karena ia akhirnya memilih untuk dijadikan persembahan ketimbang harus ada perang dunia ketiga yang akhirnya akan berujung kepada kemunculan sang dewa maut, Kim Suho, untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka di bumi yang masih mereka cintai ini.

" Yah, seperti yang _hyung_ lihat, Chanyeol masih saja murung dan itu membuat udara di apartemen dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan aura-aura kegelapan. Kami mencoba menannyakannya kepada Baekhyun-_hyung_ tapi yang ada dia malah marah. Dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah si _maknae_ tengil itu," terang Dio singkat padat dan jelas. 'Interpretasi: kesalahan utama ada pada Sehun jadi, _hyung_ marahi saja Sehun' begitulah kiranya arti keterangan D.O di atas.

Suho pun mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mendengarkan dan mengikuti penjelasan Dio. Setelah menafsirkan penjelasan sang _chef_ itupun Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun seakan meminta penjelasan dari pelaku secara langsung. Dio dan Kai pun sudah kembali menikmati waktu santai sore mereka dengan menonton Pororo, kartun favorit Dio dengan keduanya saling bersandar satu sama lain.

" Apa salahku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Baek-_hyung_ marah!" sahut _maknae_ tidak terima dengan tuduhan Dio.

" Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan bebek, _pabo_," jawab Kai singkat, padat dan sangat tepat sasaran. Suho pun menghela nafas panjang sedangkan Sehun akhirnya menduduk di sebelah kiri Kai dengan wajah ditekuk dan kusut karena sebentar lagi akan menerima ceramah yang lebih menyebalkan dari ceramah keagamaan yang setiap harinya ditayangkan di televisi setiap pukul lima pagi itu.

" Kau yang memulainya, kau juga yang harus minta maaf pada sang Ratu. Oh,dan apa Chanyeol tertidur lagi?" kata Suho dengan pelan.

" Lagi?" kata mereka bertiga berbarengan.

" Kemarin malam dia juga hanya duduk di tempat itu sambil memandang hujan dan ketika aku memperingatkannya untuk segera tidur, ternyata ia sudah tertidur di tempat itu," kata Suho sambil menunjuk tempat Chanyeol termenung dengan ujung dagunya.

" Pantas saja ia sudah tiga jam ia duduk tanpa sedikitpun berganti posisi," kata Kai sambil menepuk jidatnya.

" Iya benar, dia tertidur," lapor Sehun ketika akhirnya dialah yang beranjak untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

" Dasar kalian penakut."

Kedamaian yang baru beberapa menit tercipta itupun harus terganggu lagi-lagi dengan berderingnya bel apartemen mereka dengan sangat kerasnya. Kai pun akhirnya beranjak dari posisi nyamannya setelah ia mengalah dalam _starring contest_ dengan Sehun beberapa detik yang lalu. Chanyeol pun juga terkaget-kaget dengan kerasnya bunyi bel yang berdering dengan keras sehingga ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara bantingan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sangat keras tadi.

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka itupun terdengarlah teriakan "Surprise" dari luar dengan sangat kerasnya. Hal itupun membuat member EXO-K yang berada di ruang televisi kecuali Chanyeol berhamburan ke arah pintu untuk mengamati dan melaporkan situasi dan kondisi yang ditimbulkan dari keributan di luar. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka ketika menemukan member EXO-M berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka dengan segala bungkusan yang EXO-K member yakini itu adalah oleh-oleh untuk mereka dari China, entah kota apa tempat mereka terakhir melakukan kegiatan promosi.

**_It's really good to see you come around_**

**_I know you been lost, I'm glad you got found_**

**_Cause I've been a little lost myself_**

Diantara sebagian besar raut kegembiraan yang terlihat jelas ketika menyambut saudara mereka dari kontinen tetangga, ada yang berbeda dengan reaksi satu orang yang kita kenal sebagai Park Chanyeol. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat kedatangan para member EXO-M satu-persatu di ruang tamu _dorm_ EXO-K hingga siapa pun yang melihatnya akan mengira jika bola mata itu bisa saja keluar dari tempatnya.

Dan ketika mata bulatnya itu jatuh pada sosok yang paling tinggi di antara kumpulan member EXO itu, Chanyeol pun berlari dengan sangat kencang dan menubruk sosok tiang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan mereka dan jatuh di atas lantai dorm yang untungnya berlapis karpet itu. Chanyeol memeluk sosok _leader_ EXO-M itu dengan sangat erat dalam posisinya yang sedikit mengundang kesalahpahaman itu.

Para member EXO-M yang melihatnya pun hanya memandang dengan maklum kelakuan kedua jerapah yang mereka miliki di dalam grup itu. Karena mereka turut senang melihat _duizhang_ mereka itu tertawa lepas ketika sang jerapah bertelinga gajah itu menerjang tubuh tinggi nan kokoh milik _leader_ mereka. Pasalnya semejak beberapa hari yang lalu, _mood_ sang _leader_ bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu, berubah layaknya naga yang kehilangan telurnya, dimana siapa pun yang mendekatinya akan merasakan api yang panasnya nyaris menyamai api neraka itu. Bahkan _older liner_ yang biasanya dihormati oleh sang tiang listrik nomor satu itupun turut mendapatkan kemurkaan sang jelmaan naga itu.

Namun, sekarang mereka akhirnya mengerti mengapa sang _naga_ mengalami kemurkaan yang luar biasa dan sang _phoenix_ yang kehilangan apinya dan berganti dengan awan kelabu yang terbang kesana-kemari, dengan melihat keduanya yang saling berpelukan dan meresapi kehadiran satu-sama lain di lantai ruang tamu itu.

**_Found an old picture of you on my phone_**

**_Got a new feeling now I won't let go_**

**_Till I can, I can tell you for myself_**

" _Bogoshippeosso_, _jeongmal bogoshipposseo_," kata Chanyeol berulang-ulang sambil menelusupkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Saat ini mereka berada dalam kungkungan kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup serta terpastikan aman dari pengganggu yang bisa setiap saat memergoki apa yang saat ini mereka perbuat. Bagaimana tidak takut akan _paparazzi_ yang bisa tiap saat mengetahui perbuatan kalian serta menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk mengancam kalian di masa depan. _No way_!

Apalagi jika kedua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu kepergok dalam posisi yang seperti ini, tamatlah riwayat mereka. Bisa-bisa sang _maknae_ _evil_ akan memanfaatkan mereka berdua selama seumur hidup agar foto-foto itu tidak tersebar di seluruh jaringan dunia maya. Mereka berdua sedang berada dalam posisi Chanyeol yang tidur tepat di atas tubuh Kris. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya kepala Chanyeol yang berada di atas dada Kris yang bidang dengan kepala Chanyeol yang menelusup ke perpotongan leher Kris. Sedangkan Kris sedang menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memainkan rambut coklat halus milik _namja_ di atasnya itu dan tangan yang satu lagi sedang memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun.

" Huh? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Kris dengan nada suara yang geli mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut _namjachingu_-nya itu.

" _Wae_? _Musun iri_? Tidak bolehkan aku mengatakan itu untuk _namjachingu_-ku sendiri. Atau kau ingin aku mengatakannya untuk _namja_ lain?" balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia sedang kesal.

" _Aniyo_, kau bahkan tidak mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku ketika terakhir kali kau meneleponku beberapa hari yang lalu," balas Kris dengan nada geli dalam suara _bass_-nya. Chanyeol pun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Kris yang jenjang itu karena malu mengatakannya namun, tentu saja bisa Kris ketahui dengan ujung telinganya yang memerah. Kris mendengar seperti suara kecil yang terdengar seperti gerutuan diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Namun, sayang suara Chanyeol tidak terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Kris karena teredam oleh kulit yang bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut milik Chanyeol.

" Katakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin kau katakan, Channie. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau hanya mengeluarkan gumaman serta gerutuan yang tidak jelas seperti itu," kata Kris dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya masih setia dengan pekerjaan yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Mengusap-usap rambut lembut Chanyeol adalah salah satu kebiasaan Kris yang bagi keduanya merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

" Aku berkata, Aku ingin mengucapkannya secara langsung padamu! Kalau aku mengucapkannya dalam telepon, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak terbang ke China saat itu juga dan memonopoli-mu," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara lirih namun, kali ini Kris bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mendengar pernyataan itu, Kris pun kehilangan kontrolnya dan menyambar kedua bibir Chanyeol yang terbuka itu dalam ciuman yang dalam dan hangat.

**_Why don't you stay for a while_**

**_It's been too long since I've smiled_**

**_There's too few people I trust_**

**_I won't ask you for too much_**

**_Good conversation and such_**

**_And if I'm being honest_**

Malam yang sama, semua member EXO pun berkumpul di ruang menonton televisi milik EXO-K yang meskipun tidak terlalu luas, masih cukup untuk menampung dua belas orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan, meskipun meja yang biasanya berada tepat di depan sofa menonton televisi, harus rela terpinggirkan di sudut ruangan untuk lebih memberikan kesan yang longgar pada ruangan itu. Semua member terlihat sangat menikmati waktu berkumpul santai mereka yang sangat jarang itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton DVD Men In Black 3 yang kebetulan baru saja dibeli oleh para member EXO-K untuk sekedar koleksi dan akan ditonton ketika mereka memiliki waktu luang. Ketimbang harus menonton di gedung bioskop. Semua member terlihat sangat menikmati waktu bersama ini, terkadang tertawa bersama ketika melihat kelakuan bodoh sang aktor utama yang konyol itu. Sehun yang menyadari _mood hyung_ kesayangannya itu sudah membaik pun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

" Aku senang _dorm_ ini tidak akan semurung seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya gara-gara yeollie-_hyung_ yang merindukan kekasihnya hingga membuat seluruh _dorm_ seakan-akan digantungi oleh awan kelabu," celetuk Sehun tanpa sadar namun, didengar oleh seluruh member EXO yang saat itu sedang berkumpul. Semua member yang mendengarnya pun tertawa mendengarnya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah semakin dalam pada dada bidang Kris yang duduk di belakangnya.

" Betul, aku akhirnya tahu kenapa Chanyeollie bisa sampai mendatangkan hujan di dalam _dorm_ seperti itu. Kukira hanya Suho-_hyung_ saja yang bisa mengendalikan air. _Hyung_, kau harus belajar dari Channie bagaimana mendatangkan air! Jangan hanya bisa mengedalikannya saja," celoteh Baekhyun yang amarahnya sudah mereda dengan permintaan maaf yang kali ini cukup tulus dari _maknae_ yang biasanya akan berlagak _innocent_ itu.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya pun tertawa makin keras mendengar celotehan ngawur yang di keluarkan oleh mulut cerewet Baekhyun itu.

' _Ah, Feels like it's been too long since I've smile this sincere_,' batin Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Hanya dengan kehadiran Kris mampu membuat dunianya terasa seratus kali lebih indah.

**_From time to time_**

**_You cross my mind_**

**_Good company is hard to find_**

**_From time to time_**

**_You cross my mind_**

**_So stay with me_**

**_Just for the night_**

" _Hyung_, menginap disini saja! Jebal!" pinta Chanyeol dengan menggunakan jurus andalannya yaitu _puppy eyes_ yang membuat siapapun luluh karenanya. Dan tidak terkecuali dengan _namjachingu_-nya yang harus menahan nafsunya untuk segera memakan sang jerapah menggemaskan itu di depan para memeber EXO.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan _roommate_-mu Baekhyunnie?" tanya Kris yang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk kekasihnya itu jika sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

" Baekhyunnie, bisakah kau bertukar kamar dengan Kris-_hyung_ di lantai 11 dengan Tao?" pinta Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ yang sama dengan yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk membujuk sang kekasih beramput pirang itu.

" Tanyakan pada Tao."

" Tao-ya, _jebal_. Kabulkan permintaan _hyung_-mu ini untuk kali iniii saja," kali ini giliran Tao yang menerima jurus maut sang _main rapper_ Korea ini. Tao terlihat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Kris yang melemparkan tatapan memohonnya pada Tao meskipun tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Tao pun menghela nafasnya karena itu berarti ia harus bertahan dengan _namja_ yang memiliki _sleeping habbit_ yang cukup menyebalkan itu.

" Baiklah. Dengan dua syarat."

" Apa?" tanya Kris dengan satu alis tebalnya yang terangkat.

" Ijinkan aku untuk tidur lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Karena pasti aku akan terbangun dengan semua keberisikan _puppy_ yang satu itu."

" Ya! Kau lebih berisik dari pada aku!" sahut Baekhyun tidak terima dengan pernyataan itu. Kris dan Suho pun terlihat saling berpandangan dan Suho pun mengangguk tanda ia mengijinkan.

" Baiklah hanya besok!" tegas Kris. Tao pun menyerukan kegembiraannya atas hak spesial yang dimilikinya untuk esok hari itu.

" Oh, dan yang kedua. Kalian berdua harus membelikanku satu kotak _fried chicken_ dengan _Taro bubble tea_ untuk sarapan besok!" kata Tao yang kemudian meninggalkan para member EXO yang tersisa dengan tarian kegirangannya. Para member itupun hanya memandang anak panda itu dengan gelengan kepala melihat tingkah laku Tao yang layaknya anak TK itu.

" Baiklah sebaiknya kalian tidur sekarang. Karena aku tidak tahu apakah _manager-deul_ akan datang kemari esok pagi. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar suara desahan sekecil apapun dari kamar kalian. Dan itu berarti kalian harus menahan nafsu kalian atau aku akan membunuh kalian saat itu juga," ancam Suho pada satu-satunya pasangan yang tersisa di apartemen itu dengan wajah sang malaikat pencabut nyawa kebalikan dari sang malaikat pelindung yang setiap hari terlihat di layar kaca televisi.

" Aye, aye, Sir!" dan dengan hanya tersisa kedua makhluk yang tingginya hampir setara itu di ruangan yang berbatasan dengan langit di luar sana yang kini menampilkan keindahan ratusan bintang yang tampak brilian di langit malam yang kelam. Melihat ke-romatisan suasana itu, mereka tidak tahan untuk saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain dan menangkap bibir pasangannya dan membawa keduanya ke dalam dunia yang penuh dengan keindahan.

**Present Day**

" Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa kejadian yang sama terulang kembali dan dalam waktu yang sama pula. Sudah seminggu ini ia melakukannya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia untuk menghentikannya," kata Sehun yang prihatin dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memandang kosong jendela yang berembun akibat tetesan air hujan yang turun di luar sana.

" Ini sama seperti kejadian dua tahun yang lalu dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandang tetes hujan di luar sana dan menyebarkan semua kegalauannya ke seluruh penjuru _dorm_," kata Suho menimpali yang sangat sedih melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu menghabiskan waktunya di tempat yang sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu dengan kesedihan mendalam yang ia tanggung dalam hatinya seorang diri.

" Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk kali ini. Aku tidak yakin ia akan kembali kepada kita hanya untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kesedihannya itu," balas Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan kesedihan serta kekesalan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

" Bahkan Chanyeol yang memohon di kakinya pun tidak ia gubris, apalagi dengan permintaan sederhana kita ini," kata Kai dengan kesedihan terlihat di setiap kata dan tatapannya. Dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, ia tidak bisa melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol yang tulus dan menggambarkan kebahagiaannya yang membuncah. Ia bisa melihat senyuman lebar itu, tapi itu terlalu palsu dan itu bukan bagian dari kebahagiaanya.

Kai merasa sudah beberapa bulan ini, _hyung_ kesayangannya selain Dio itu kehilangan senyumnya serta semangatnya yang sehangat sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi. Kini tubuh itu terasa dingin dan hampa tanpa ada secercah harapan untuk mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala.

**Chanyeol's POV**

'Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk kali ini' benar... bahkan akupun telihat hanya seperti sebuah bayangan yang bisa kapan saja ia lewati di hadapannya.

'Bahkan Chanyeol yang memohon di kakinya pun tidak ia gubris, apalagi dengan permintaan sederhana kita ini' Apa arti diriku ini untukmu, Kris. Apakah karena aku sudah tidak berharga lagi di hadapanmu maka kau meninggalkanku di sini.

Kau meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kegelapan ini, Kris.

Kau tidak akan kembali untuk menarikku dari kesedihan ini, Kris.

Kepada siapa lagi aku harus bergantung, Kris.

Aku sudah terlalu bergantung kepada kehadiranmu di sisiku.

Jika kau tak ada lalu siapa yang akan menjadi matahariku.

**_From time to time_**

**_You cross my mind_**

_Yes, You always crossing in my mind since then until now. But now, I can't reach you. Even I can't tell you not to go. Even I beg you, you didn't hear me too. It's that what you really want to. So you've felt sick with me in the end. You liar. I hate you. I hate you. But I can't bring my self to hate you because you've been reaching me too deep inside me._

Bagaimana aku menghentikan kegelapan ini?

Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi kesedihan ini?

Bagaimana hidupku tanpamu, Kris?

Setetes air matapun jatuh di kedua belah pipi Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat tirus tiap harinya dengan banyaknya beban yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak lagi bisa menemukan alasannya untuk bertahan di dunia ini tanpa mataharinya yang menjadi kehangatan konstan yang hadir dalam hatinya. Lama-kelamaan jejak air mata itupun terbentuk seiring dengan semakin banyaknya bulir air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata bulat yang semakin terlihat menonjol dengan mengurusnya sang pemilik mata yang dulunya jernih dan terlihat bersinar itu. Yang kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai kesedihan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan tanpa kata-kata.

Air mata itu terus-menerus jatuh tanpa sedikitpun suara yang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol yang semakin jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

' Bogoshipda, jeongmal bogoshipda...'

**END**

**A/N: Maafkan author yang masih belum bisa publish chapter end dari A Moment to Forever karena satu dan banyak alasan. Dua diantara alasannya itu adalah author yang lagi sibuk banget sama kegiatan kuliah yang baru mulai sekitar empat minggu yang lalu. Dan author masih belum bisa adaptasi lagi ditambah lagi kerjaan author sebagai asdos yang tambah bikin sibuk dan bikin author sempat stress sendiri. Dan alesan yang kedua itu juga gara-gara yang nomor satu sih, dua minggu yang lalu mendadak author rada ngeblank gimana mau ngetik ceritanya. Dan baru bisa nulis lumayan lancar lagi baru hari ini. Tapi akan author usahakan buat chapter 20 update minggu ini.**

**salam sayang krisyeol!**


End file.
